What is the Truth?
by Doctor Frostybuscus
Summary: Max and Fang are boyfriend and girlfriend, and they tell each other everything. But then one day, Max disappears. When she comes back a week or so later, she is secretive and jumpy and doesn't trust anyone. Will she ever tell Fang what happened? Fax, Fax, and did I mention Fax? Sorry if summary sucks. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. This is my first fan fiction. I worked hard on it, so please review on any mistakes or ideas. I also have school so I'll update when I can.)**

**Summary: Max and Fang are boyfriend and girlfriend, and they tell each other everything. But then one day, Max disappears. When she comes back a week or so later, she is secretive and jumpy and doesn't trust anyone. Will she ever tell Fang what happened? Fax, Fax, and did I mention Fax?**

Ugh, how did I get myself into this? I thought to myself as I fingered another dress. "Max! Just pick your freaking dress!" My friend Nudge yelled at me.

If you haven't noticed yet, my name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I might have made this clear already, but I hate dresses. So, naturally, I am shopping for a formal dress. Formal, as in generally-pink-and-poofy formal. But that doesn't mean I'm going to get pink. Nudge has already made my try on rack after rack of dresses. But, none of them were 'the dress.'

My best friend in the whole world, also known as my soul mate, Fang, asked me to go to the prom with him. It was the last dance till next year, so everyone was desperate to find a date. Luckily, mine was easy to pick out.

"Max, I think this blue dress here will compliment your eyes and hair. I can go look for some cute shoes while you try it on. OMG that reminds me! I need to find some lace gloves for my dress. Have you ever noticed how anybody looks like royalty when they put on fancy gloves? I've always wanted to be royalty. Have muo..." I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth to shut her up. I just picked up the dress and walked into the changing room.

The dress that Nudge picked out was a cotton/polyester mix making it extremely soft. The dress hugged my body in all the right places, and made my chest seem more defined. It hung down a couple inches from my knees, and had small, frilly 'folds' crawling up the sides, causing the dress to be higher up on the sides then in the front and back. I have to admit, Nudge really found a winning dress.

"Nudge? Have you found some shoes for this dress yet? I think this is the one." I called through the door. I heard clicking heels and saw a pair of baby blue slippers slide under the door. "Thanks!"

"Put on the shoes! I must see this. Should I take a picture and send it to Fang? I'm sure he'd _love_ to see the dress on you-"

"NUDGE!"

"What?"

"Let's wait till the prom to show Fang my dress. Okay?"

I heard Nudge sigh, "Fine Max... Can _I _see the dress though?"

Sighing, I opened the door. Nudge's eyes bugged out. I glared at her, "Take a picture. It'll last longer. Now let's just buy the freaking dress and get the hell outta here!" Surprisingly, Nudge stayed silent while she took out her wallet. I strode back into the changing room and scrambled back into my jeans and tee shirt that said "Find 'x'.' and a small arrow pointing to an x saying, 'Here it is!' When I came back out, Nudge was sitting on the stool with her head in her hands. "Nudge, whats wrong?"

She glanced up at me and sighed, "You look beautiful in everything and I don't. I want to look good at the dance, because I'm going with Iggy. _Iggy! _I just wish I looked like you..."

"Nudge... You are beautiful. In your own way. If it makes you feel better, I'll pay for the dress. And... I'll... Let you... Put make up on me..." The last part I whispered under my breath.

Nudge's eyes lit up, "What was that? I think I've finally gone crazy. Did you say you'd let me put make up on you?" I nodded and glanced at the floor. "ZOMG! Max! The apocalypse is coming! I can't believe it!" The radio stayed on Nudge Channel till I glared at her. She luckily dropped the subject.

(/0.0)/ LINE BREAK OF KIRBY \(0.0\)

When we got back to my house, my handsome boyfriend was sitting on my couch asleep. Nudge looked at me and told me she'd put my stuff upstairs.

"Fang..." I whispered, gently shaking his shoulders. He grunted and shifted. "Fang..."

Then he snorted and mumbled, "Sparkle Butt... my faithful unicorn... take me to... Rainbow Weiner..." I just looked at him wide eyed. Then started cracking up. I was laughing so hard I fell off the couch and landed on my hip. I winced but couldn't stop laughing. Fang bolted up and looked at me, on alert. He just watched me, with a confused look. I just pointed at him, gasping for air, still laughing my butt off.

"You... you... Sparkle Butt? Rainbow... _Weiner_?" I gasped. Fang's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a slight shade of scarlet.

"Well, hello to you too..." he mumbled not looking at me.

"What about weiners?" Nudge questioned.

"Nothing"

"Fang said fbahrkel-"

"Shut up, Max!" Fang hissed in my ear.

I sighed, "Fine. It was nothing." Nudge sent me a skeptical glance, and declared that she needed to get home. I watched her leave, then sat down next to Fang. "So, I got my dress!" I told him happily.

He looked at me and gave me his special smirk. "Did you get your tux?" I asked. He nodded. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"No reason."

"Okay then. Are you excited?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm tired. You can sleep with me, or on the couch if you want." I yawned. Fang smirked then picked me up bridal style. "Put me down, Fang! Ugh! Put. Me. _Down_!" He dropped me onto my bed and then climbed in next to me.

"By the way, Fang. What was with Sparkle Butt and Rainbow Weiner?"

**(A.N. So how you like? Sorry if anyone is OOC, I tried, and that's all that matters. R&R please! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. For those of you who are wondering, I got the idea for Sparkle Butt from being high off some medication so I couldn't feel one of my teeth being pulled out...)**

**Disclaimer: I no has own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does... :(**

I woke up with Fang sprawled out next to me. For those of you pervs out there, our clothes are still on.

Anyway, I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to make coffee. After I made some decaf, I sauntered out to the porch to enjoy the cool California air.

"Total! Come on out poochie!" I called. My black Scottie, Total came dashing out the open door, barking. "Shh shh, Total don't wake Fang up!" I whispered. Total's hackles were raised and he was making a throaty growl aimed towards the bushes.

I sighed, assuming that it was a bird, squirrel, or mouse. "Total, would it make you feel better if I checked the bush for you?" I know, I'm talking to my dog, but Fang is asleep, and I moved into my own house ages ago.

I walked over to the bush my dog was growling at and pushed it aside. "See, Total? There's nothing there!" As soon as I said that, I felt a sharp pain on my arm. Glancing at it, I saw a large needle sticking out of my muscle. Stifling a scream, I brushed off the needle. Fortunately, I was really close to my house, so I could get in before my attacker. Unfortunately, the needles' contents were already in my blood stream, and I was feeling the effects.

"FANG! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" I screamed. Just then, I saw a swift figure in camouflage scurrying towards me with a knife. He was also carrying a body bag. I tried to get up and get into my house, but my legs felt like jello and my eyelids were getting heavy.

The last thing I saw was Fang standing in the doorway, frozen with shock.

**This line break will self destruct in 5... 4... 3... 2... **

Fang POV

I can't believe it. I woke up to Max yelling for me to get downstairs. But, when I got down there, she was lying on the ground, unconscious, with a man in camouflage standing over her. As soon as he saw me, the mystery man picked Max up, stuffed her in a body bag, and dashed away, still carrying Max. He must've been Superman, because he jumped up onto the fence and disappeared from view.

Total was barking and whining, and I was frozen in shock, still.

After about two minutes, (which felt like an eternity) I shook my head and ran to the fence. I vaulted over it and looked around desperately. Max's captor was nowhere in sight.

I pulled out my phone, blinking back tears furiously. "Nudge?" I managed.

"Hey, Fang. Wassup? OMG I'm so excited for the dance. Are you? I-"

I cut Nudge off. "Nudge, Max was kid... Kidnapped."

"Wait, what? You have to be pulling my leg here. Kidnapped? Who would have thought? I mean, Max should have kicked their ass! Do you want me to call the fuzz?"

"Yeah, Nudge. I'm going to try to find her." I hung up and put my head in my hands. How could I have let this happen? I should have been their for Max instead of standing in the doorway like an idiot.

Max POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. And in a cage. I was in a room with a really strange, clean scent. Like, twenty different brands of cleaner combined. Men and women in whitecoats were watching me with interest, like I was some type of experiment.

"Good morning, Max. Or should I say evening? Welcome to the School."

**(A.N. Sorry about the 'cliffy', I felt like it was necessary. Anyway, thanks to all you faithful readers out there. Because of you, I felt like I should post the next chapter. I'll post the next one once I have 10 reviews total.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. So I asked for ten reviews, but I wanted to add more. This is a one time thing. Next time I'll only update if I get the amount of reviews that I asked for. Sorry. :/)**

**Me: Fang would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Ok. I'm sure Iggy'll love to do it!**

**Iggy: Yuppers I would!**

**Fang: COAXIECAT123 DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Me: Works every time.**

Max POV:

"What school? My school never looked this gross before..." I said.

"No, Maximum not school. _The _School." The Whitecoat replied, "This is where we study humans and conduct experiments."

My heart stopped when I heard that. They wanted to dissect me and possibly, most likely, kill me. "What are you going to do to me?" I was proud of myself for sounding strong, and not at all like I just heard that my private apocalypse was coming.

"We," the Whitecoat smiled, "are going to try a new experiment. All we are going to do is give you wings. And a plethora of shots." I felt my blood run cold. I mean, I'm claustrophobic, so being in this small dog crate is terrifying, but getting shots? Needles... Let's say they don't like me.

"Pfft. Wings? Really? And how are you going to do that?" I snort. "By forcibly unraveling my DNA? By feeding my a radioactive banana? By sewing them onto my back?"

"I am not authorized to answer that." And with that, the Whitecoat left, leaving me wishing I was still in bed with Fang.

Fang POV:

Three days have passed since Max disappeared. Her parents are heartbroken saying it's their fault for letting her live alone. I feel like it's my fault for not helping her in time.

The police found no trace of Max anywhere. No signs of any footsteps, as if the kidnapper was flying. The dance had already passed, and Lissa, the school slut, kept trying to get me to go with her. Luckily, I wasn't depressed enough to give in.

Right now I am in Max's house, searching for any signs of what happened, even though the police and detectives already searched every square in of her property.

Nudge, Ella (Max's sister), Iggy (my brother), Angel and Gazzy (Max's siblings), and I all missed Max terribly. Even Total seemed depressed without his owner there.

**Line skip**

This is the fourth day without Max. I was on my way to Nudge's house to have the 'Let's Find Max' meeting. Even though the professionals gave up, doesn't mean we have to!

Max POV:

I don't know how many days I've been here. Heck, I don't even know if it's' day or night! All I know is that I never have a break. I've been injected with different medications, one of which, caused wings to start to grow on my back.

I've been forced to run on treadmills, and I've been electrocuted so many times, I wouldn't be surprised if my internal organs got fried. Every time I'm placed down to rest, I dream of Fang rescuing me from this God dang Hell-house.

The next day, (I think) my wings were approximately fourteen feet across. The primary feathers were a chocolaty brown color with black dots, and the secondary feathers were white with tan dots. They were a beautiful sight to see compared to everything else in the School. Since the Whitecoats seemed to notice my beautiful, full-grown wings, they put me in a chamber with a giant fan. Closing the door, and turning on the fan, the Whitecoats just watched.

My first time flying wasn't the best, but after five times of being painfully slammed into the wall, I finally started to fly against the wind. This continued for the next hour. I have to admit, I felt like I was born to fly, even though I know I wasn't.

A girl could get used to these wings.

**(A.N. I hope you like it. It might not be the best because I am typing this at like, 12:00pm my time... R&R please! Remember: ten reviews for the next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. Yayz! 12 reviews! Now I shall post the next chapter. Thank you everyone for your kind words and support! I really appreciate it! :D)**

**JP: Guess what!**

**Me: What?**

**JP: I own MR.**

**Me:...No dur Einstein.**

Fang POV:

"So, now time to start the 'Lets Find Max' meeting! Does anyone know where she could have been taken?" Wow. Way to get straight to the point, Nudge. After a few moments of crickets chirping, Nudge sighed and said, "I'll take that as a no... Fang, what did you see since you were the last person to see Max?"

Nudge's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I was thinking about the fact that Max had been gone for six days now. She could be seriously hurt, or worse. Dead. I only hope-

"Fang? Earth to Fang? Hel-oooooo?" Nudge snapped me into the real world again.

"Nudge, we went over this so many times. You _know _what I saw like you saw it yourself." I felt a pang in my chest thinking of Max, hoping she was still alive, praying that we'll find her or she'll escape.

"Poor Max. I wish I would have been taken instead of her..." Ella whispered. Then she burst into tears. "Max doesn't deserve this! What did she do in order to deserve being freaking _kidnapped_?" he voice was nearing hysteria and her eyes were getting puffy and red. Iggy leaned over and put her fair-skinned arm around Ella's hunched shoulders. He started stroking her hair and whispering in her ear 'It'll be okay' over and over.

Nudge's eyes started to tear up. "Meeting," she sniffed, "adjourned."

Max POV:

This was the day, or night- Hell, this is the time when I would escape. I have a plan to get out of this God forsaken School. Now I'll be able to get back to my mother, and father, Ella, Nudge, Iggy. Fang. Then a terrible thought popped into my head. _What if Fang thinks I'm a freak? What if I put him in danger? The Erasers might hunt me down, and then Fang'll get hurt! _For those of you people out there who are thinking, _How would an erasers hunt you? It's a piece of rubber! _You seriously need to read more stories like this one. Erasers are human-lupine hybrids who were created to guard the School. They are also used to catch more test subjects.

Anyway, here's my escape plan:

Start with getting in trouble with an Eraser; He'll break the crate allowing you to get out.

Snap Eraser's neck.

Jump out window and pray there is no barbed wire near it.

Fly and search for a town.

Get map and fly home.

Brilliant plan, right? Now if only and Eraser would pass by...

**This line break gives out free pies. Want one?**

After about an hour of waiting for a stupid Eraser to pass by, Ari, the leader, finally came to check on me. He stuck his fingers through the bars of the cage and taunted me. "Here birdy, birdy birdy!" He cooed. Grinning evilly, I chomped down on his finger, and immediately tasted his foul blood. Roaring in pain, he picked up my crate and slammed it into the wall. Now's my chance.

I squirmed through the hole that was formed in the impact to the wall and jumped/flew onto Ari's back. I grabbed onto his head and twisted with all my might. Hearing a satisfying _CRACK_, I snapped out my wings and flew to the window.

Smashing through, I flew as fast as I could away from the School, tears of joy starting behind my eyes.

**Another line break.**

One of the upsides to having bird DNA, is that it gives you raptor vision, which is pretty awesome if I do say so myself. So, from about 30,000 feet in the air, I still barely saw a small town in the desert. Angling my wings just right, I flew down in sharp circles and landed just outside of the town.

Now time to find myself a map.

Fang POV:

It's now been a week since Max disappeared. I've been having suicidal thoughts, went to therapy, and have been in bed most of the time.

Suddenly, Call Me Maybe started playing. I looked at my phone, and it said that Unknown was calling.

I left it to see if I got a voicemail. After three minutes, I looked and apparently I had one new voice mail. Instantly curious, since I wasn't expecting a call, I listened.

"Fang," Max's voice said, "I need your help. I'm in near Death Valley. Please pick up the phone. I'll explain everything once you get here. Please. This is probably going to be the only time I beg."

I dropped the phone.

**(A.N. Okay, I tried to upload this the day I got the amount of reviews I asked asked for. So, I'll explain why Max couldn't fly the rest of the way in the next chapter. Can I get 15 reviews please?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. Holy crap. I asked for 15 review and now I have 21! Thank you soooo much! So, now I shall update because I keep my promises.)**

**Me: So now... Time for chapter 5!**

**Fang: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Fang: …**

**Me:...**

**Fang: Is it really Max that called me?**

**Me: I can't tell you. You'll find out when everyone else does.**

**Fang: TELL ME**

**Me: Okay fine. It's all a dream. (not)**

**Fang: *mumblegrumble***

Fang POV:

If this is some sort of cruel joke, I swear I will murder the person who did it. But, me being me, ran to my car and climbed in, slamming to door shut. I got on the road and headed to where 'Max' told me to go.

Max, if it's really you, I'm on my way.

Max POV:

Fang, please hurry up!

I know its kind of sad, Maximum Ride, the first Avian-American, not flying home. Well, it turns out, I'm about 300 miles from home, (how I know that, I have no clue) and my wing is broken. I have yet to practice landing well, so when I tried (key word _tried_) to land outside of this small town, I landed on my right wing, breaking it. Fortunately, I was able to fold it against my back. Unfortunately, I can't fly and don't have a car. So now, my life kind of depends on Fang believing me or not.

After about an hour or two of waiting for Fang, I saw a black chevy Tahoe pull up. Standing up, I walked over. An anxious, tired looking Fang came out of the driver's door.

"Max?" he called.

"Fang..." I suddenly felt really tired. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Fang's face showing relief and concern.

Fang POV:

I finally found where Max said she was, and I didn't see her. Was is a prank? I decided to get out of my car to look for her.

"Max?" I hoped that I showed how worried I was.

I heard a weak, "Fang..." then I saw her. My poor Max was pale and her ribs were jutting out. Whoever kidnapped her must not have fed well. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked like she was about to faint. The only positive thing that I noticed was that she had new muscles in her shoulders.

I felt rather relieved to know that Max was alive, and yet I was worried. I hoped that she could recover from whatever terrible things happened to her. I ran over to her just as she fainted, and picked her up bridal style. I carefully slipped her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. Max made a small pitiful moan noise as soon as her back touched the seat, but that wasn't something I could worry about right now. I needed to get Max home.

**Line break (A.N. So how am I doing? I'm making this chapter really late so... I hope you enjoy it)**

About an hour into the trip back home, Max moaned and rubbed her forehead. I reached over to take her hand. As soon as I touched her, Max's eyes popped open and she shot up, hitting her head on the roof in the process. She glanced around, saw me, and visibly relaxed. The odd thing was, she wouldn't touch her back to the seat.

"So... Max... What did they do to you? Where did you go? Did you get the name of your kidnapper? I want to to see them sent off to jail for doing such horrible things to you. Are you okay? I was so wor-"

Max cut me off and croaked, "Since when did you become Nudge?"

"Since you were kidnapped."

"Hmm."

"Are you gonna answer my questions?"

Max smirked, "I don't remember any of them."

I repeated them for her.

"They... Well, I'll tell you what they did to me later, when I can show you. I want to a place in Death Valley near Badwater Basin called the School. The name fits really well 'cause it was a Hell on earth there. I only got the name of one of my kidnappers. He was a scientist named Jeb Batchelder. You won't be able to see him off to jail because he is ridiculously rich. I am... Not the best... Did I answer your questions?"

I nodded my head. "Where do you hurt?"

"Well I hurt my w-back earlier when I got out of the School..." I looked at Max's eyes and saw pure fury residing deep inside. "Woah, Fang... Um... Maybe I should drive..."

"What why?"

"Just trust me. I don't want you to get hurt." Max's voice was pleading and I could tell she was telling the truth. I also heard fear. Whatever, or whoever, did this to her is going to get pain from me.

Max POV:

The few hours of rest I had should have been enough for my wing to heal. I have super fast healing abilities for those of you slow thinkers out there. I feel like if I needed to I could fly and get away, but I would have to leave Fang. Unless of course I had superhuman strength. Ha! What are the odds of that? Um... Don't answer that.

Anyway, the reason why I told Fang to let me drive was because I had seen Erasers in speeding behind us.

I had to decide. Possibly freak Fang out by showing him my wings, or do major evasive maneuvers to avoid the Erasers, or get out and fight to the death.

I chose the third option because I'm funny that way.

I kissed Fang on the cheek and said, "Fang, I love you, I always have. If I die, don't feel bad. I need you to live."

And with that, I jumped out of the car and ran to the right. I didn't want to take out my wings unless I really needed to, but right now, I didn't.

Then, the first Eraser jumped out and morphed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Maximum Ride. We were told that you were a naughty bird and killed Ari. Is that true?" I winced as I remembered murdering the Eraser leader, Ari. Then I also remembered that Fang could probably hear that.

"Bird? And when did Max murder someone?" Yup, he definitely could hear it.

"Fang please just-"

"Max didn't tell you yet? When she was gone-"

"Please don't do this." I said calmly.

"-she was tested on. Your girlfriend here was injected with-"

"Don't listen to him!" I yelled, starting to freak out.

"-bird DNA." the Eraser chuckled, "Your precious Maxie here, has wings." And with that, the Eraser stepper forward and pulled my wings out through the slits in my shirt.

Fang's jaw dropped.

**(A.N. Sorry for the cliffy. I'm just really tired and I am having slight writer's block. :( Can I ask for 25 reviews? Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N. Wow. I left the fan fiction site for 5 minutes after I posted chapter 5 and I already have 25 reviews. So... I'll try to update as soon as possible)**

Max POV:

The pain of having my hurt wing stretched out wasn't anywhere _near _as bad as the pain of seeing Fang looking at me like I'm a freak. I know I am, but he was supposed to love me.

"Max... What... Why did they turn you into a freak?" Fang whispered. That was enough to set me over the edge. I was so angry at the Whitecoats for doing this, and the Eraser for showing Fang, and Fang for calling me a freak. So, naturally, I whipped around and punched the Eraser in the throat, causing him to gag. Then I gave him a powerful roundhouse kick to the head, causing it to loll to the side. The Eraser dropped like a stone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang backing up and heading for his car. I also saw an Eraser plant a bomb on the bottom of it.

"Fang! Watch out!" Fang heard me and started to run to his car faster. "Oh shit..." I whispered under my breath. I sprinted over to Fang and picked him up, then took off into the sky.

"Put me _down_, Max!" Fang hissed and he started to squirm. Just then, the bomb exploded, causing shards of melting metal to fly through the air. One managed to clip Fang's cheek, and he drew in a ragged breath. "Max, let go of me! You _freak_!"

"You idiot. You do realize that you are about 300 feet in the air? If I let go of you, you'd be a crumpled heap on the ground before you could say, "Pick me back up, Max!" But, since I'm a nice mutant bird kid, I flew down and dropped Fang once he was about four feet of the ground.

As soon as I touched the ground, three more Erasers gathered around me and Fang. We fought as hard as we could, but Fang got hit in the head so hard it knocked him out.

I took out the Erasers then picked Fang up and flew away.

**Line break**

My wing still really hurt, but I needed to get Fang out of the desert before more Erasers came as backup. After thirty minutes of flying, I landed in my backyard. I ran into my house and put Fang on my bed. I shook him gently. "Fang? Are you okay?"

He answered with a small, _ermph _noise.

Fang POV:

I had the strangest dream that I went to find Max, when this werewolf-like thing came and showed me wings. On Max. I called her a freak and we fought the wolves, when I heard a voice saying: Fang? Are you okay?

I made a small noise to show I heard the speaker. Then I opened my bleary eyes to see Max. She looked so beautiful, like my own personal angel. Wow. Since when did I get all mushy? Forget I said that.

Max looked happy, then sad. "I'm sorry... Fang, I should go..."

I gasped. "Why Max? You just got home!"

"You didn't want me here. Remember?"

I frowned. "Nope"

"Okay, well what do you remember before waking up?"

"Well, I picked you up from the desert, then we drove home, and you took over halfway back, and I fell asleep."

Max POV:

Fang doesn't remember anything past me wanting to take over, which is good. That means that I still have a chance.

Well, if I took that chance, I might endanger Fang. If the Eraser hit him too hard earlier, he could have easily snapped Fang's frail human neck.

If I didn't take the chance, Fang, and all my friends would be safe. I would be alone, but I would be in danger without the chance of someone I care about being hurt.

"Fang... If I was being followed, and the person who's following planned to kill me, would you want me to leave so I could protect you or stay so you could help?" I asked.

"Stay. I would want to help," Fang answered immediately.

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" I whined.

"Somebody _is _trying to kill you?" Fang asked rising up from bed.

Stay and put Fang in danger, or don't stay, leave California and protect Fang... Hmm.

**(A.N. That's all for today. What do ****_you _****think Max should do? I know what's going to happen but I want to know what other people think. Can I get 30 reviews please?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N. So I fell asleep before I could update for you guys... Sorry... Anywho, I have the next chapter up! Now you can find out what Max does. One hint: she doesn't leave him but in way she doesn't stay with him. :3)**

Fang POV:

I keep feeling like Max is keeping something from me. The dream I had seemed so real. The only thing that confused me about it was the fact that I called Max a freak. I'm her boyfriend so I should love her and take care of her no matter what happens.

Shouldn't I?

But, something inside me is telling me that the dream is real. But how could it be? I mean, she did get taken away, she _could _have been tested on, but she couldn't have wings. It's not possible...

Right?

Max POV:

After Fang finally left to go tell the Flock the good news, (I didn't go because I said I was tired, but really, I just need to think about what I'm going to do) I started to pack my backpack.

I really don't want to leave California, but I feel like if I do, I'll protect the Flock and my family.

Anyway, as I'm packing my bags, I hear a irritating _beep! _noise coming from outside. I glance out my window and see Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Fang all climbing out of a small mini van.

Crap. I should have expected them to come and see me.

Grabbing my wallet and the rest of my stuff, I quickly wrote a note saying:

_Dear Flock, _

_I feel like it is best if I move away. Do not come after me._

_Fang, don't do anything stupid with Lissa._

_Iggy, don't blow up my house of Total._

_Nudge, please take care of my house. And don't do anything with my clothes._

_Gazzy, I'll miss you. But not your farts._

_Angel, please take care of Total for me._

_Ella, I'll really miss you, little sis. _

_If I come back, I won't be who I was before._

_I'll love you all forever,_

_Max_

Hoping that wasn't too dramatic, I opened my window and jumped out. For those of you who were confused by the, '_If I come back, I won't be who I was before_' part... Well, you'll find out soon.

I quickly flew into a tree near my window, allowing me to see and hear what was going on in my room. I heard footsteps pounding upstairs and Iggy yelling, "Yay! She's back, she's back, she's back!" Then I saw Nudge in my room looking around. As soon as she saw the note, she gasped, and tears started to stream down her face.

"Please tell me that's not... Max! This better be a joke!" she yelled. Great. Now I feel worse. "Guys, will someone... Someone please read that... Tell me it's not what I think it is."

Now Ella started crying. She went up to the window and looked up, towards the roof, and down, towards the ground. "Max! Please! Don't leave!" she screamed. Iggy came up behind her and put a tender arm around her small shoulders.

"Come on. I think she already left..." Ella looked up at him and slapped his face.

"That doesn't help, you Igiot!" then hers eyes widened. "...I'm sorry, Iggy..." He didn't look hurt or mad. Just understanding, if you can portray that in your eyes.

Fang finally understood what was going on when he saw my note. "Dammit!" He yelled. He ran to the window and looked in the sky, then realized what he was doing, he looked right at my tree. I tensed up. Did he remember what happened before he woke up?

Fang POV:

I'm not really sure why I checked the sky and that tree, but I just felt like she would be flying or hanging out in a tree. In a sense I was right because I saw the tell-tale brown hair with gold highlights. So, acting all frustrated in case she could see me, I walked out of the room, and out to the backyard.

I sighed and walked over to the tree. Sitting down and leaning against it, I whispered, "Max. I know you're in there. I don't know how and why, but I know you're there. Come down. Let's talk about it." I heard rustling, hoping it was Max, climbing out of the tree, but when I looked up, I no longer saw her hair.

"Dammit!" I hissed. I walked back to the house and trudged back upstairs. How could she get out of the tree without me seeing her? "Guys, did you read the note yet?" I asked.

"No. We were waiting for you." Angel whispered. She was the youngest of the group, only being ten compared to everyone else being eighteen. Max and Angel were almost always together, laughing or crying together. They seemed to be more sisterly then Ella and Max, so this had to be really hard on her.

I walked over to Angel and picked her up. "Okay, I'll read it out loud." I said.

"Dear Flock,

I feel like it is best if I move away. Do not come after me.

Fang, don't do anything stupid with Lissa.

Iggy, don't blow up my house of Total.

Nudge, please take care of my house. And don't do anything with my clothes.

Gazzy, I'll miss you. But not your farts.

Angel, please take care of Total for me.

Ella, I'll really miss you, little sis.

If I come back, I won't be who I was before.

I'll love you all forever,

Max"

Max POV:

I guess Fang did see me, but why he chose to look in the trees, I'll never know.

So, now I guess I'll have to tell my plan.

I go to a hair parlor and get a completely new hair do.

Get colored contacts

Get new clothes.

Buy the house that is conveniently for sale next to Fang's house.

Watch from a distance.

It's a plan, but if it doesn't work, then my friends are screwed. Me too, probably because if they capture my friends, I'll give my self up to save them. Yup, that's just the type of person I am.

So, anyway, Step 1: Go to hair parlor.

I flew to the Main Street and landed behind the smallest hair parlor. Walking inside, and saw Lissa there, with Brigid, her best slut-friend.

I slipped up to the front desk and said, "Can you please make my hair look completely different? Like, straighten it, layer it, and give me a pixie cut? Thanks" Then I remembered, "Can I also sit at a station far away from those two girls over there?" I gestured to Lissa and Brigid. The lady at the cash register smiled.

"Of course, ma'am. What is your name?"

"Max."

"Okay Max, you will be getting your hair cut by Kara today." As if on cue, the girl who must be Kara walked forward. She had dirty blonde, wavy hair that was down to her waist, and her fair skin glowed with happiness. In a way, she looked a lot like me. She looked me up and down and smiled.

"This is gonna be fun! Come on miss, I'm going to make you look completely different!"

**Line break (A.N. I'm trying to make this chapter longish, for those desperate readers out there)**

Kara was right. She cut my thick hair so now it hangs out on my shoulders. She layered it so that it was now thin and wouldn't poof out. I walked up to the counter and paid for my hair cut.

"Thanks so much, Kara!" I said.

"No problem. Maybe we could hang out sometime and you could tell me who you're hiding from"

"Okay- Wait hiding from someone?" I said too defensively, "Why would you think that?" Kara just winked and walked away. I took her card at the counter and walked out thinking, _What gave me away?_

Next stop, colored contacts.

I walked into the closest beauty shop and walked to the counter.

"Um, hello. Do you have colored contacts?" The woman looked up with a bored expression on her face.

"Over by the make up." She said. With that, she looked back to her computer and made the shooing sign with her hand. If I wasn't as nice as I am, I would've punched her face. But, since I am nice, I just glared at her and thought, _I'll slap her after I paid._

That thought made me happier.

So, I walked over to where the lady said the contacts were. I picked out the icy blue color. I walked back to the counter and said, "I'm ready to pay." through clenched teeth.

The rude lady looked up and rang it up. "That'll be $25.00" I fished the money out of my wallet and handed it to her. "Why are you so rude?" She snapped. I took my contacts and slapped her right on the cheek. I guess I did it to hard because her nose snapped and she was knocked out.

_Jesus, humans are so fragile. _I thought.

I decided to get new clothes after I moved into my new house. Luckily, it came fully furnished, so I didn't need to buy much. Except for clothes of course.

After I threw my small bag into the house, I flew over to the closest clothing store. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll just say I bought enough clothes to last me a year. None of them were slutty. They were the style that I always wear. I mean, even though I'm a new person, doesn't mean I have to dress differently.

Now, the only thing left. I need to come up with a fake name.

**(A.N. So... How you like? I'm going to ask for 40 reviews. If I only get 35, I'll update anyways, but I really want 40. Could you guys do that for me? Anyways, I wanted to know I someone wanted to be in my story! I'm making a new 'flock' for Max, and I need 4 more people. I added myself into the story, (Don't stalk me because it's my real name) so I need some info about your character. (The first four people to do it get the spot.)**

**Name:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Personality:**

**What hybrid you want to be (no bird hybrids but Max, sorry):**

**Powers you want:**

**So, if you want to be in my story, send me that information in your review.**

**Bless you faces. If you sneezed during this story, bless you. **

**Peace off: coaxie)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A.N. Okay, thank you maandfangforever, Blackest Orchid, Heart Breaking 101, and shining waves for submitting a character. I will send you four the list of characters (so you know what they are and what they do) as a reward. Everyone else, you'll find out soon enough. I might (Key word might) ask for more characters later on, but probably not. Anywho, time for the story! :D)**

Max POV:  
Ella? No, my sisters name is Ella.  
Aiya? No, too different.  
Maya? No, too… Wait! Maya! It's close to Max, but simple! Perfect!  
Maya Reed, the perfect name.  
**Line Break! (A.N. Notice her initials are still MR? Ha, I'm a genius. XD)**  
As I fly back to my house, I hear noises coming from Fang's.  
I wonder why she left? Doesn't she relize how much she hurt the Flock? And me? I wonder who was saying that. It sounded like Fang, but it isn't like him to tell someone his feeling. Unless it was his new girlfriend… No, Max. You can't think like that. Fang would never replace you the day after you left him… Right?  
No time to think like that. I flew to into my house and found I had one missed call. It said: From The Martinez. Fang's family.  
I listened to the message, "Hello new neighbor! My family and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner today! Call back if you can! The Martinez."  
I quickly put in my contacts and dressed in decent clothes.  
I pressed the redial button and waited for the ringing to stop. "Hello?"  
"Hi!" I said in a sweet voice, "I'm your new neighbor, Maya Reed!"  
"Oh hello Miss Reed! Would you like to come over for dinner today?"  
"You can call me just Maya. And yes, I would love to come over for dinner today! What time should I come over?"  
"Wonderful! Can you be here by 6:00?"  
"Yes I can. Thanks for the invite!" I said in a happy voice.  
"No problem, Maya! See you later!"  
"Bye!" I said while hanging up. I might as well 'introduce' myself to Fang. But I hate coming up with a new personality. It makes be feel like I'm cheating on Fang.  
**Time skip to dinner with the Martinez**  
I walked over to the door and lifted my fist to knock.  
Before I even touched the door, I swung open to reveal a happy looking Mrs. Martinez.  
"Oh hello Maya! It's so wonderful that you could come!"  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Fang, dear, please come down and say hello to our new neighbor!"  
A scruffy looking Fang sauntered downstairs. He stuck out his hand, "Hey. I'm Fang."  
I shook his hand a slightly smiled. "Maya."  
He looked at me. My hair, my eyes, my smile, my boobs. He let his eyes linger there a little too long to a glared at him. "Like what you see?" He looked back at my face and widened his eyes.  
"Do I know you?" he asked me.  
"No. Unless you lived in Arizona for the first seventeen years of your life." I said. I was so proud of myself for not breaking down and telling him everything. Mrs. Martinez was watching both me and Fang, as if determining if we would be good for each other or not.  
"Well, um… Sorry to break the moment, but it's time for dinner." Mrs. Martinez said while stepping in between me and Fang.  
"Thank you Mrs. Martinez. I don't think I could handle anymore of… Him." I said, while smiling.  
Mrs. M just laughed and motioned with one hand to the kitchen. "Come on in."

Fang POV:  
I'm convinced I met this 'Maya' person somewhere before. Even though her hair and eyes are different, her… Shape… Is the same as Max's. I follow Maya and my mom into the kitchen where the homemade tamales are sitting on the table, ready to be eaten.  
I see Maya's eyes go wide and she runs over to sit at a seat. It takes all my self control not to laugh at the expression on her face. She looks as though she died and went to heaven.

Max POV:  
Mrs. M made tamales for dinner and I tried not to drool on the table. I was so hungry, and I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week. Everyone else sat down at the table and as politly as possible, I asked, "How many can I have?" Mrs. M laughed.  
"As many as you can eat without exploding."  
I smiled. "If I did that, you wouldn't have any tamales left for you and your family."  
She laughed, "Fine, then how about five. Could you actually eat that much?"  
I nodded and picked the five biggest tamales off the plate. I had to remember to use manners as I dug into the hot food.  
Time skip to after dinner  
"Are you going to eat those?" I asked, gesturing to the ten tamales left over. Fang gave me a weird glance and I quickly added, "'Cause I would love to take them home."  
"Of course, take them all sweetie." Mrs. M said with her eyes crinkling. I picked them up and walked to the door.  
"Thanks again." And with that I walked out.  
"Bye Maya! Feel free to come over any time!" Mrs. Martinez said.  
"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder.  
I heard a low voice whisper, "I'll walk with her home" and I mentally groaned.  
My raptor hearing picked up almost silent footsteps following me and I said, "Fang, I will be in my house in about five seconds." He jogged and stopped in front of me.  
"Maya, I know that I know you. You look like M-a friend of mine." For some reason that hurt. I was only a friend to him?  
Instead, I said, "I assure you I lived in Arizona most of my life." And with that, I pushed past Fang, accidentally slamming him into the wall, and walked into my house.  
When I got to the table, I put the tamales down and scarfed down three of them. The rest, I put in my refrigerator.  
I sighed, thinking about how Fang seemed to know me. How could I convince him that I'm not me? That sounded more strange than intended.  
Anyway, I really wanted to call Kara and see if she wanted to come over. I felt like I could trust her, and I wanted to know if she has powers or not. She acted like she did, because she somehow knew I had a secret, when I never told anyone.  
Line break  
I took out Kara's card and punched in the phone number.  
She picked up on the first ring.  
"Hi Max!" she chirped.  
"Hi Kara, wait how do you know my name? I never told you!"  
"Oh shit… I'll be right over. I can tell I have some explaining to do…"  
"Okay I live at-"  
I heard Kara giggle over the phone. "No need for that, silly! Now, open your door please."  
My heart said yes, but my head was screaming, Stalker stalker stalker!  
"Hey! Don't be scared, Max! I'll explain everything when you OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Okay, now I was officially freaked out. Not because she thought/knew I would be afraid, but because I had hung up, and the yelling was coming from outside.  
Cautiously, I opened the door. A tall bundle of energy zoomed through the door.  
"Hi Max! So you're probably wondering how I got in. If someone did that to me I'd be all, 'HOLY POOP YOU STALKER' but I think you handld this well!"  
"Holy… Poop?" I asked. Then I started to laugh. You are so much like Nudge, except you know when to shut up!"  
Kara crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Should I be offended?"  
"No…"  
"Okay then do you have any food? I'm soooo hungry…" Geez, was this girl bi-polar or what?  
"Um…"  
I didnt get time to finsh because Kara had found my tamales. "Oh my God! This looks so good did you make it?" Then she started to stuff her face with my delicious tamales.  
"No, I didn't make them. My neighbor did and Jesus Christ how did you eat that much?!"  
Kara lifted her head and sighed. "I kindahavewings…"  
"What?"  
"I. Kinda. Have. Wings."  
"You too?"  
"What? You have wings? Yay! I'm not alone!" She then proceded to run over and rip my shirt off.  
"What the hell? What if someone's watching?" I yelled.  
"Woah you have feathers…"  
"Yeah. So. Don't you?" I asked, officially confused.  
Kara took of her shirt, revealing a soft layer of dirty blonde fur.  
"Whats with the fur?" I asked.  
"I'm 3% hamster, 2% bat, and 2% shark. Don't worry, I promise I won't eat your face."  
"Why just my face?" I mumbled.  
She ignored me. "The shark part allowes my to breathe under water, which can be pretty cool. It also makes my swim faster."  
"Okay… That's… Different"  
"Shut up. The bat part gave my these weird albino wings." She extended her wings. They were about seventeen feet across, like mine, and they had those weird finger things on the end. "I also have echolocation."  
"The last part, the hamster part, allows me to move slightly faster than the average human, and I can morph into a hamster."  
"Woah! Cool! You have to show me!" I practically yelled.  
Kara sighed then started shrinking. Soon, she was so small, she could fit in the palm of my hand, and she had small bat wings on her.  
"Aaaaaaaw! So cute!" I squealed. Okay, I admit it. Maximum Ride has a soft spot for hamsters.  
"Shut your face hole…" Kara squeaked. "We should totally be friends! The Mutant Band… Batmutants! The Flock…" The Flock? I felt the blood rush out of my head. Kara didn't seem to notice she just rambled on and on.  
I wish never did this…

**(A.N. So, I added my character. I'll be adding the other four characters soon.**  
**Peace off**  
**coaxie)**


	9. Author's note Sorry

**(A.N. Sorry guys... this is not a chapter... I just wanted an idea for a story after one of my current two is done... Please stop by my page and vote. There are two options, I don't remember them at the moment, but I like both the ideas. Please vote! I will be updating the story as soon as possible. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Peace off.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A.N. Sorry it took so long to update… I have slight writers block and I'm trying to get the characters right… And then of course, school… *sigh* But I am updating now! :D Sorry if the chapters short though…)**

Max POV:  
"Okay, first of Kara, no Flock. Let's just stay friends right now. 'K?" I asked. Kara seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was with the topic so she dropped it.  
"OK… Then lets play truth or dare!" she squealed. "Oh my God I should totally invite a couple of my friends! They're mutant too so you guys would get along SO well! Is that okay with you? I mean, this is your house…"  
I sighed and looked at Kara. She apparently decided that it was time to use Bambi eyes on me. The worst part was, she didn't change back into a human yet, so being a hamster made the Bambi eyes all the cuter.  
"NO! NOT THE BAMBI EYES! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" I screamed.  
Kara giggled. "I'll take that as a yes?"  
**This is Bob. Bob is a line break. Bob will eat your face if you read him.**  
About thirty minutes later, I had a total of five girls (including me) in my house. The first girl who came was named Rani. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, and gorgeous silky brown hair. She claimed to be 5% leopard and had telekinesis. She was about 4'5". Rani was only a baby when she was tested on. Her first four years of life were torturous, yet she managed to keep a smile on her face, and kindness in her heart.  
Geez, now I'm making this sound like some depressing story…  
Anyway, another mutant that Kara invited was Grace-Ann Runner. Grace also had green eyes and her hair was blonde with glimmering streaks of silver in it. She said that she's 3% zebra, so she had several black and white stripes on her arms and legs. Grace's powers were above-average eye sight and hearing, and she could run really fast. She was thirteen years old and about 5'8".  
The last person the Kara invited was Shine. She had hazel-ish colored eyes and curly light brown hair with red streaks. She had a bump put in her bangs to hide two large cat ears that came from her 2% feline splice. Shine was also 1% white wolf, which gave her a four foot long tail. She was at least 5'4" and had a dark tan. Shine claimed to have really good hearing and great hand-to-hand combat. She also showed us to silver knives that she kept up her sleeves, in preparation for battle.  
Well, now you know what everyone is like, back to the "party."

**(A.N. That chapter was to meet all of the characters. Well, all but one. She has a different personality then the rest, so I am going to introduce her later. No boys in this group… 'Cause I suck at putting down 'manly' feelings. Anywho… R&R! Go ahead and PM (not review) any more character ideas, so I can keep them organized better (just in case I want more OCs). **  
**Peace off**  
**-coaxie)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A.N. Hey faithful readers! Sorry this took so long to update. But now I'm doing it so yay!)**

Fang POV:

I was in my room, just relaxing and thinking about Maya and Max, when suddenly, I heard a loud knock coming from next door.

Maya's house.

Okay, so I know that snooping is wrong, but Maya has only been living here one day and she already invited people over?

I had to know what was going on so I crawled over the window and peeked out. Three girls were standing outside of Maya's door.

I saw another girl open the door, but I couldn't see Maya.

Oh well. School starts tomorrow so I might as well go to sleep.

Max POV:

These girls are so annoying. I don't know how Kara deals with them. At all.

"Okay...Sorry everyone, but it's 12:00. And school starts tomorrow… Wait do you guys go to school?" I asked.

They all said yes at the same time.

"Okay, well see you there. Now, get OUT!"

"Okay Max." Rani said.

The rest just walked out. Except Kara, 'cause obviously I need some more annoyance today. (Note my sarcasm)

"What's wrong Max?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"Please leave, Kara."

"...Okay." she sighed. After a moments hesitation, she left.

Yes! All alone! I dashed into my room. Turning on my light, I walked over to the window, and peeked out. Even with my raptor vision, I could barely make out a silhouette in Fang's window, because his light's off. And, if I'm not mistaken, he is looking right at me. I pull the blinds down and jump onto my bed. Why would he be looking at my window? Does he know that I'm Max? Or does he just suspect?

Ugh, too much on my mind. I got up and turned off my light. After one last peek at Fang's window, I plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**(Time skip to school morning)**

I groaned as I climbed out of bed. School wouldn't be as easy this year. Why, you may ask? Because of three reasons:

1. I have wings, so I need to constantly hide them.

2. The chairs are uber uncomfortable. Even on a regular person's back.

3. Fang will see me. A lot.

The last one may make me sound like a coward. But I'm not. I just don't want Fang to realize that I _am _Max.

Well, now with my little rant out, I need to find something to wear. Some slut-like clothes, to show I'm not like Max, or my normal clothes. Or a mix.

I climbed into a knee-length navy blue skirt and a black t-shirt that says Bite Me in red lettering. I yanked on some green converse, and an orange sweat shirt, to hide my wings. I'm not the best at finding matching clothes. Sue me.

As I clattered to the kitchen I remembered that I don't have a car. Should I fly there, and land behind the school? Would anybody notice, and find it strange? I mentally groaned. Thanks, School. You made my life about 30 million times harder.

I decided on flying.

On my way to school, I wondered if I would have any classes with Kara, Grace, or Shine. They may be annoying, but they sure grow on you. Eventually. I also wondered if I would have any classes with Fang, Iggy, or Nudge.

After about five minutes of dazing out, thinking about my friends, I saw the old, red brick building. Silently groaning, I flew down to the back of the building. As I landed, I happened to be tackled into a giant bear hug by no-one else, but Kara.

"Max! You flew here too? Wow! It's so great to see you! Do you think we'll have any classes together? It's so exciting!"

"Yes, and maybe. No come on, I really don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Oh that's smart. Neither do I! Especially because I hear that the homeroom teachers will send any late students to detention! Speaking of late, we have five minutes to get our schedules and get to class."

"Oh shit! Only five?! Usually the schedules take forever to print..." With that, I ran to the school, and into the office. "Hi! I'm Maya Reed, and I need my schedule, please." I said to the office attendant.

"Oh, of course Ms. Reed."

Kara ran in soon after me, and after sending me a glare that said, _Why did you leave me, _told the attendant, "Kara Leslie. Need my schedule too."

"Ms. Leslie. Do you not have manners?"

"No ma'am." Kara replied with a smile.

I looked at them and gently shook my head. She's so bipolar.

After getting my schedule, I ran out the door and looked around. With all these people around, paranoia was getting the better of me. I was expecting someone to turn into an Eraser and attack me. Since I saw no possible Eraser threats, I looked at what classes I have and strode down the hall. _Okay, 1__st__period with Mrs. Gayton, in room 305. _I snickered at the name and walked down the hall till I found the door marked 305.

I wanted to make a "bad girl" impression, so I slightly rumpled my hair, made small rips in my skirt, and threw open the door.

As soon as I did so, all the eyes in the room went to me. Great. I walked in and looked around. Shine was in the back corner, with an empty seat next to her, and smirk playing with her lips. I walked to Shine, ignoring all the wolf whistles, and sat down.

"Ms. Reed! Come here and introduce yourself!"

"Nah, I don't really want to. You can, though." I replied.

Mrs. Gayton glared at me and muttered something under her breath. "Do you want detention on your first day?"

"Who does?"

"Right. Now, introduce yourself."

"Only to stay out of the office." I stood up, nodded my head and said, "Yo. Maya Reed."

Simple, I know. But, I don't want to make this teacher feel like she won.

Mrs. Gayton glared at me and went to her desk. There, she picked up her clipboard and wrote something down.

Normal people would think, _Oh I lost points _or _Oh I got points, _but teacher make a check if you lose or gain points. When they write something, it means bad news. Unless, I'm just overly paranoid. Both chances are high.

Shine seemed to notice, so she took out a piece of paper, wrote something and handed it to me. It said, _Hey, Max, what do you think that was about?_ I just shrugged. Shine nodded, but didn't look like she was completely convinced.

I was sitting, minding my own business while Gayton was blabbing about some science thing, when suddenly, a note landed on my desk. I looked at Shine. She shook her head. Who else would give me a note?

I looked around the room, looking for someone who had the, _I hope she doesn't know I gave her that _ guy two people to my left was smiling and constantly looking at me.

I glanced at the note. _Hey hot stuff! Wanna come to my place later today to have some- _I didn't finish reading. Instead I made sure the guy was watching before I ripped the note in half. I sent him my death glare and gave the universal _You are a sexist pig _gesture.

Thank the Lord the bell rang before I heard/saw him response.

I dashed out of the class. That was not the best way to start my first day. I mean, school is one thing, but creeps hitting on you is another.

The last thing I thought before I ran into a black brick wall was, _I wonder where Fang is_.

**(A.N. Like it? Hate it? Review! I'm gonna start adding questions in my chapters.**

**The first question is: Who started cracking up when they found out Arnold Schwarzenegger is in Maximum Ride? I know I did! [He plays Gozen, another robot with human skin.] So, R&R!)**


End file.
